The present invention relates to a method of power management in an electrically-assisted vehicle such as an electrically-assisted bicycle. It will be within the abilities of those skilled in the art to adapt the provided method to other types of electrically-assisted vehicles, for example, a electrically-assisted scooter, an electrically-assisted oar, etc. More generally, in the present application, electrically-assisted vehicle designates any vehicle intended to be driven by human force, and provided with a motor-driven electrically assistance capable of completing human power or of occasionally replacing it.